1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to cleaning systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to cleaning systems with buckets having removable dividers.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning systems that use, in part, buckets are known. For example, cleaning systems with buckets have been widely used for mopping and cleaning for many years. Some prior art buckets have a divider which partitions the bucket into two liquid reservoirs. In use, the first reservoir serves as a source of clean water or solution, while the second reservoir serves as a source for soiled water or solution from the cleaning implement. When used in mopping activities, a mop press is typically positioned at the second or soiled solution reservoir, so that solution pressed from the mop drains into the second reservoir.
While it is desired in some situations for the bucket to be used in this divided state, there are also other situations where it may be desired to use the bucket without such a divider. Accordingly, some prior art buckets such as that described in EP1516575A2 have a removable divider. Unfortunately many such buckets with removable dividers have proven costly to manufacture and/or allow leaking of solutions between the two reservoirs.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure there is a need for cleaning systems having buckets with removable dividers that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.